ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Doll named Sapphire
A Doll named Sapphire is an upcoming Live Action-CGI fantasy film directed by Eli Roth and distributed by Lionsgate. Premise A student (Hailee Steinfeld) learns that her doll came to life, however, a cruel principal (Lin-Manuel Miranda) is planning on something really Cast Main * Lea Michele as Sapphire - A doll that came to life. She is shown to be cool, anxious, kind and brave. When she first appeared as a doll, * Hailee Steinfeld as Hailey Anne - A girl who is a student at Squardom High. She was given a doll by her father. ** When Hailey was little, she is voiced by TBD. * Michael Cera as Donnie - Hailey's best friend who is nice, funny, and a goofball. He is shown to be a brave hero. Supporting * Mia Goth as Michelle - Hailey's best friend who * Emma Thompson as Maria - Hailey's aunt who * Ewan McGregor as John - Hailey's widowed father who is shown to have some anger issues but is shown to be caring and kind to his daughter. * Seán McLoughlin as Thomas - A friendly neighbor of Hailey who is usually shown watering plants or working on his books. * Alex Vincent as Cal - A helpful person who makes a special day for the workers. * TBD as Marvin - Robert's assistant who is shown to be a coward. He suddenly Antagonist * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Robert Dev - A principal of Squardom High who is shown to be despicable and selfish to all of the students. When he got the powerful crystal, he turns into a giant. * Matthew Patrick as Rasputin - an ancient warlock who is in the form of a doll and becomes Robert's minion, despite it being revealed that he is using him for his evil purposes. * Aubrey Plaza as Selena - A selfish student who is Hailey's rival. She later knew that Hailey was actually working on a plan to help Sapphire. Quotes Some quotes contain spoilers. ----- (The moonlight shines on the crystal which causes Robert to grow.) * Spark (soldier): Oh Jiminy whiskers... (Soon, Robert became stronger and begins to stomps on the cars and the school's stairs.) * Robert: (evilly laughs) I've never felt anything like this in my life! Now time to find the two girls. (Robert walks to the school's roof and starts stomping half of a school.) * Hailey: Uh oh! Sapphire! We got to do something fast! Transcripts A Doll named Sapphire/Transcript A Doll named Sapphire/Trailer transcripts Production TBD Home Media TBD Promotions/Tie Ins * "A Doll named Sapphire" dolls include Sapphire, Hailey, Rasputin, and Selena. * Burger King has "A Doll named Sapphire" toys to the kids' meal. * Disney made t-shirts, cups, dolls, plushes, and * A book based on Trivia * This is the first film to * Hailey's mother doesn't appear due to her death, however, she did appears in some of the picture frame and in the flashback. She is played by Emily Blunt. * The soldiers are played by David Tennant, Mark Fischbach, Daz Black, Dove Cameron, and Ben Whishaw. * Hailey is one of the characters who have one of their parents dead. The others are (TBD), * Sapphire is one of the characters who have Similarities * During the scene where Sapphire heads to Squardom High, it's similar to The Evil Within series. * When Sapphire is shown to change into a doll, it's similar to Life Size. * Hailey and Sapphire being chased by Rasputin is similar to the scene where Sebastian being chased by * The scene where Robert grows into a powerful giant, it's similar to the scene where Kevin was being chased by the villains. * * Rating Rated PG for Scary Moments __FORCETOC__ Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure